


Voltron Queer Fic

by Firecarryer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lance, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecarryer/pseuds/Firecarryer
Summary: For Pride Month. A collection of scenes and moments among the Paladins featuring as Lance, Katie and Keith struggle to deal with being themselves while saving the universe.





	1. How does that foot taste?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Welcome to my first post of AO3. This has been kicking around in my head for a while and I wanted to post it before June was over.
> 
> Quick housekeeping note, Lance is NB in this story and uses the xe/xem/xer pronouns. These are my pronouns that I don't see very often in written works, and some of Lance's backstory comes from my own life. Sorry if xe is a bit out of character because of that. This chapter will start shortly after Pidge's confession in Season 1
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. I just wanted to share something dear to my heart in a fun sandbox to play in.

“Pidge!”

Lance ran down the hallway after the girl, cursing in xer head about how much faster she was than xem. Xe had longer legs, why couldn’t xe keep up?

“Pidge!”

She turned a corner sharply, maintaining the distance away from xem. Xe scowled. This wasn’t right.

“Pidge, look I’m sorry and would you just stop for a second and let me just talk?”

Lance turned the last corner, barely managing to skid to a halt as Pidge stopped in front of her room, first clenched and shoulders bunched. She turned around and looked at xem, eyes angrily staring xem up and down.

“What?” She ground out. “You already said your piece at dinner.”

Ah. Xe swallowed. Well, Lance had put xer foot in it, hadn’t xe? Pidge’s confession, everyone else’s acceptance of it and then… Lance.

Xe knew xe was sometimes oblivious but xer response wasn’t just a blunder. Yes, xe could be a bit gender blind [and how. Keith was too handsome to be a girl, even if xe was getting a bad look from behind] but that wasn’t what xe had meant. Lance wished xe had a filter sometimes.

“Look, I wanted to say I’m sorry for at dinner and I didn’t mean to mess this up and I said something I didn’t mean to out of surprise and I wasn’t thinking since I saw you shower and-” Lance rambled for a second until that last bit slipped out and xe slapped a hand over xer mouth. 

“You what?” Pidge asked, her eyes widening as Lance accidently confessed. The anger was still there but she went a bit pale at xer statement.

Lance swallowed and tried to salvage the situation. Xe took a breath and explained, best xe could. “Back at the Garrison, when you were hiding your gender?” Lance started hesitantly, in case Pidge decided to bolt. “You used to get up early and shower before everyone else. Well, problem is you’re small and cute and a couple of guys thought they’d catch you alone, because you were too smart and they were jealous I guess? I don’t know what was going through their heads but they’d leave you alone when Hunk and I were around. But they found out you showered early and figured you’d be an easy target so I started getting up and standing guard.”

“You did- Why didn’t you say anything?” Pidge demanded. “I didn’t need your protection!”

“I know that now.” Lance protested. “How was I to know then? And even if you’re pretty tough, and let’s be real taking on Sendak means you’re a badass, four on one? Half again your size when you’re naked and wet? Not a fun time. And you shouldn’t have had to, not for being you. So, I stood guard over the showers and eventually…”

“You saw me get out.” Pidge finished. Her face was pale and she was no longer angry. Scared and exhausted but no longer angry.

“Once.” Lance admitted. “I wasn’t trying to, I try to give people space while showering but uh, you were taking longer and I thought I heard crying and didn’t want anyone to have snuck in there to be waiting and oh geez please don’t cry now.”

Pidge looked up, touching her hand to her face and Lance grimaced. Xe knelt down, and Pidge looked surprised when xe did. Often being smaller and more vulnerable helped like this, and xe made sure xer squat left xem off balance. “Right. I messed this up, so let’s try again. I realize I’ve been doing a bunch of things wrong, and I’ve probably not even properly introduced myself.” Xe held out a hand. “Hi. My name’s Lance. I don’t think I caught your name, I might have called you by the wrong one.”

Pidge looked at xem and xe knew how absurd xe looked. It had the desired effect and she gave a helpless giggle and took the offered hand. “Katie. But Pidge works too.” She said after a minute.

“Katie. A very pretty name. Fitting for such a pretty girl. I think I’ll use that one unless you prefer the other.” Lance said. Katie shook her head, and xe stood up slowly, dramatically shaking out xer legs which earned xem another giggle. “Now, I was looking to show you something as well as apologize, if you weren’t busy right now.”

“What is it?” Katie asked, cautious again.

“Ah. Well, it’s nothing bad. At least I don’t think it is.” Lance said, starting to walk away. Katie’s curiosity was winning over her caution it seemed, because she chose to follow xem. “I’m guessing since this was a bit of an impromptu trip, you don’t have much in the way of clothes here either? I know I was running out pretty quickly.”

“Umm, yeah? But I thought Coran had some sort of replicator working.” Katie said with a frown.

“Not exactly.” Lance told her. “See, it’s kinda like self cleaning cryopods; a cool concept but if you suggest those to him he just laughs. The fabricator can make a lot of raw materials but can’t process them. Don’t ask me how because he started talking about it but it turned into another story about how life was back on Altea and then he got weepy eyed and I changed the subject.”

“Lance.” Katie rolled her eyes. “What does this have to do with clothes?”

“Oh, yeah, that part.” Lance chuckled sheepishly. “Sorry, still a bit ditzy after the cryopod. Ditzier I guess? Is more ditzy the better way to say it?” Xe mulled over it for a second, before shaking xer head. “Anyway, off topic. Point is, all clothes have to be made by someone. No machine to spit them out. The fabricator can make the rolls of fabric to start with, and some things to help make making the clothes quicker but all the clothes have to be made. And since Coran’s been busy, I’ve been doing it.”

“Wait, you? You can sew?” Katie asked incredulously.

Lance pouted. “Really? When have you ever seen my hands be still? And you got a knitted scarf as a present after a month as part of our team back in the Garrison.”

“But it just said “from you-know-who”,” Katie protested weakly. “And I… I guess I wasn’t really paying attention?”

Lance gave her the pout for another minute, letting her feel guilty before dropping it and giving her a wry grin. “Well, to be fair I can be pretty sneaky.” Xe reminded her. Katie looked up at xer grin and weakly returned it. “But that’s besides the point. Since I’m the resident master of needle and thread, I figured I needed to make sure my fair lady had proper clothes.”

Katie looked at xem in surprise and confusion as xe opened the door to xer room. “Come on in. I’ll get my stuff out, feel free to sit anywhere you like.” Xe told her.

Katie was surprised, somewhat to Lance’s annoyance because xe could guess at what. The room was spotless and almost empty. There was xer bed, two desks side by side since one held an Altean equivalent of a sewing machine, the wardrobe and closet across from the bed and a door to the bathroom. Both desks had chairs but the bed was made and had a few soft quilts on it so Katie swiftly claimed it, settling in on it cross legged. “So you sew in your free time?” She asked.

“No, I sew while I’m listening to Allura’s update logs.” Lance corrected as xe opened xer closet and began digging through. Xer voice was muffed as xe explained, “I have a terrible visual memory, so Coran set it up that I can hear all the reports and stuff being read aloud. Problem is, it takes a while and I get bored and distracted if I’m not doing something else. So I make things to keep my hands busy.”

“Do you have ADHD?” Katie asked.

“Probably? Never been officially diagnosed.” Lance admitted. “Where is it, I know I have it in here…”

“Huh. That explains a few things.” Katie mused. “Like why the simulator was so wonky for you. They don’t even try to pretend it’s like real piloting, and it’s so cookie cutter that you probably got distracted partway through.”

“That and electronic reading is hard for me. Paper was hard enough but writing on a screen? No dice.” Lance told her, before cursing in Spanish as xe felt a needle prick xem. “Audio is way easier for me to retain but the Garrison isn’t exactly accommodating of things is it?”

Katie shook her head, annoyed at the Garrison even more now. Lance knew that look though and needed to shake things up. “Anyway, why we’re here. I have some presents for you now,” Xe handed her some new underwear, much to her surprise. “I’ll have some other stuff for you later, I don’t have any bras in your size-”

“What, flat as a board?” She asked dejectedly.

“But I can make them and a few… extras?” Lance offered. “Sorry, I never asked how comfortable you are about talking about, you know. Artificial substitutes?”

“Inserts?” Katie offered with a grin at xer embarrassment. “Today’s an ok day. Not always good with talking but I’ll try and let you know.”

“Cool. Does substitutes work for now as a feeler and you can say yay or nay when I have questions about them?” Lance asked. Katie nodded and Lance grinned. “Cool. Now, this was originally for me but I think you’ll get better use out of it, plus I hemmed it a bit too short for me. I’ll need your measurements before we slip it on you but I think you’d rock this dress I’m working on.”

“Wait, for you? You wear dresses?” Katie asked. Lance probably needed to shut up before xe revealed more secrets and potentially blew her mind for the night.

“Yes, I do. Is that a problem?” Lance asked, before softening xer tone. “Sorry, used to some of my siblings. I like to feel pretty sometimes, is that hard to believe?”

“… A bit? I mean, you’re such a horn dog and crazy obsessed with finding a “Mrs. McCain” that I thought you’d be too, I don’t know, manly for dresses?” Katie offered.

Lance blushed. “Uh, the horn dog is not intentional.” Xe admitted. “Hormones do addle the brain a bit and I don’t have a good filter. But too manly?”

“Umm…” Katie bit her lip before asking, “Lance are you, umm. Well, like me?”

Ah. That might have been a better thing to lead with, wouldn’t it have been? Xe pulled out a clothe tape measurer, one that Coran had provided xem with and while xe couldn’t figure out what these units were yet that didn’t matter since it was pretty consistent, and wrapped it around Katie’s shoulders. “Kind of.” Lance admitted after a bit. “Not in the same boat as you but male doesn’t fit me either. Neither does female though. I’ve gone by “he” for a while since it’s… Easier? It’s not a big deal for me, but gender doesn’t really fit for me. To be honest, I’m a bit fuzzy on identifying gender to start with.”

Katie was still while Lance took her measurements, but caught xer hand once xe had written down xer first set of numbers. Xe looked at her in surprise, and Katie looked troubled. “What should we use Lance?” She asked quietly. “I mean, I might screw it up but I’ll try. I know being misgendered sucks, and I don’t want to do that for you.”

Lance didn’t know how to respond for that, only struggled with suppressing the almost irrepressible urge to hug her right now. “Xe, if you remember.” He admitted after a few minutes. “Anything but “it” works for me, really. But xe fits best.”

Katie nodded solemnly. “Xe. Ok. I’ll do my best, might need to remind me about how that one works. I haven’t heard of it before.”

“Well, English isn’t my native tongue,” Lance started as he looked over her measurements and pulled out the rough shape of the dress he had out. He started sliding it over her, beginning to pin the fabric as he talked, “And when I was learning, I was lucky to have a teacher go over other pronouns. I didn’t feel like “they” flowed how I liked. It wasn’t wrong, it just wasn’t right. Like a shoe in the right size but it just doesn’t feel right on, you know?”

Katie nodded in understanding. Lance didn’t know if she had gone through the same thing but it wasn’t xer place to ask. “So, playing around with it a bit, I eventually settled on xe. My family was supportive but, well. I was in a poor part of Cuba. I was lanky and loud and went from wearing boys’ clothes to sometimes wearing girl’s clothes. You know better than I on how bad people can be about this. On the bright side I’m a pretty mean street fighter now.”

Katie chuckled half-heartedly at xer joke, just like xe did. “But that’s the long story shortened and lots of embarrassing and messy details left out. I can type up a chart for you later if you’d like, that’s what helped my family out.”

“Sure. You do organize these things, right?” Katie asked worriedly.

“Boxed and…” Lance saw her face contort and guessed what was the problem. “Do you want it colour coded instead?”

Katie blushed as she remembered telling xem off in the Garrison, xem and Hunk, for not appreciating her rainbow writing but nodded all the same. Lance finished up the pinning and pulled the fabric off of her. “That’s it for now. I’ll need you back for some fittings later but this should be enough for me to get started. I’ll talk to Coran about showing me how the fabricator works and I should be able to make a few implants for you. Nothing fancy, but enough to hopefully help.”

Katie nodded and waited until Lance’s hands were free to pull xem into a hug. “Thanks. For all of this.” She said. “I’m sorry for getting mad at you.”

“No, I’m sorry for putting my foot in it again.” Xe told her. “I don’t have a good filter. I said things that hurt you, and I’m sorry.”

Katie laughed a bit at that. “So we’re both sorry for being idiots?” She offered.

“You aren’t an idiot.” Xe told her immediately, wiggling a long arm free so xe could boop her nose. Katie crinkled it and Lance grinned. “You’re way to smart to be calling yourself an idiot.”

Katie rolled her eyes but pulled xem deeper in for a hug. Xe wasn’t quite like Matt but an older sibling hug still helped. Lance for xer part didn’t protest, wrapping xer arms around her and resting xer head on hers. After a moment though, xe pulled away and told her, “It’s late and you’ve had a rough day. I’ve had a rough day and need to sleep. Cryopods suck.”

“Beats dying.” Katie teased.

“Hmm,” Lance tapped a finger to xer chin and pretended to think. Katie punched xem in the arm and xe dramatically fell away. “How cruel you are! After all the kind words and deeds I have offered, this is how you repay me? Foul wench!”

Katie stuck her tongue out. “Drama queen.” She teased.

“You know it. Now get to bed you little gremlin, I’ll let you know when your dress is done.” Lance promised. Katie accepted the dismissal gracefully, heading for the door but Lance stopped her with a parting assurance. “Katie, if you’re ever feeling, well, anything really and need someone to talk to? Door’s open, come on in. I don’t have all the problems you do but I can relate a bit if you need.”

Katie froze before she walked out, glancing back at xem. She gave a weak smile and nodded. “Thanks. I think Matt might have competition for best older sibling.” She offered.

Lance’s grin threatened to split xer face open. “Let him have best big brother.” Xe suggested gamely. “I call dibs on best big sibling.”

“It’s yours.” She told xem, and then her cheeky brain caught up with her. No way she was leaving it on such a sappy note. “For now at least. I wonder what the others would do if I offered them a shot at the title.”

Lance’s wounded expression was obviously fake, so she didn’t feel too bad rushing out xer door before xe could fully reply.


	2. Quite Good apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance once again puts xer foot in xer mouth, this time with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with chapter 2. I have no idea how long this story will get, I just want to get it finished for Pride month. Let me know what you think.

Life on the Castle went on normally, or as normal as flying around in a 10,000 year old space ship and fighting against an empire in flying magical lions could be. So it was pretty strange for Lance to be greeted by Katie, running up to xem leaving the kitchen after breakfast, asking, “Are you AFAB?”

Lance blinked for a minute. “Good morning to you too?” Xe said in confusion.

Katie was looking a little frantic but did explain herself to Lance. “Ok, I was going through my stuff from Earth and I didn’t have much with me except my normal bag which I carried normal, everyday stuff in like hygiene stuff. You know, menstrual hygiene? So I was checking through my bag because it helps to calm me down knowing I have the stuff and some was missing. Someone took it and I wanted to check because I showed them to you when we last talked and-”

“Katie.” Lance placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s ok. Breathe. Someone took your things and you’d like help figuring out who right?” She nodded. “Ok. I didn’t take them, so we can cross that off the list ok? Just leave this to me. I’ve got a pretty good idea where to start. Don’t panic, don’t worry about it and we’ll talk to Coran about making some new ones for you ok? Alteans aren’t exactly the same but he mentioned that they needed a similar form of product. But for now, leave it for me ok?”

Katie looked at xem for a long moment, panic still there but a long earned trust settling in to combat it. “Ok.” She agreed after a pause. “Ok. But tell me what’s happening as soon as you know?”

“I’ll do my best.” Lance agreed. “There might be other secrets I can’t share though, right? Just like yours?” Katie nodded and xe pushed her towards the kitchen. “Go on. Get some breakfast. Detective Lance is on the case. The mystery is as good as solved!” Xe stepped forward and pointed dramatically down the hallway, xer other hand clasped in a fist against xer chest.

Katie giggled and Lance cracked a grin. “Go on gremlin, get your food. You’re getting too skinny, how are you supposed to grow like this?” She stuck her tongue out at xem but complied.

Lance waited until she was gone to sigh and a run a hand through xer hair. Quiznack. Xe had a pretty good idea what had happened and now xe had to act on those suspicions.

Lance had figured it out a bit ago, and wasn’t surprised this had come up. Xe was AMAB, so no menstrual hygiene for xem. Shiro and Hunk were biologically male, Hunk confirmed when Lance had come out to him and Shiro from accidental glimpses in the shower. Lance still hated the public showers for that reason. Xe hated being exposed like that, and had pushed that communal showering not be enforced. That had led Lance to xer first clue.

Keith had been almost as adamant about private showering as Katie, something Lance had been surprised by but xe had been too interested in having Shiro’s favourite back xem up on the argument to focus on it at the time. But that, plus Keith’s lack of breath after training levels xe knew were easy for him and Keith was going to Coran for sessions in the cryopod, was leading Lance to come to a new conclusion. None of the humans liked the pods, and Keith shouldn’t be that injured from the gladiator robot or the recent battles to warrant that many trips in. Unless he was doing something else in the off time that was hurting him.

Lance turned and headed for the training room, meandering almost. Xe didn’t know how to approach this. Xe and Keith didn’t get along very well, which was admittedly Lance’s own fault. Keith didn’t want the rivalry with Lance, or at least not to the same degree Lance wanted it. But xe also knew Keith preferred to shut down when something got too personal. Always had, even back in the early years at the Garrison. Lance rolled xer shoulders and grimaced. Well, Keith was a standard guy so there was always the direct route.

In hindsight, with all Lance had figured out xe should have known Keith wasn’t a normal guy and would respond the way he did. Lance predictably found Keith in the training room, heaving out breathes as the gladiator was on shut down and waved to him. “‘Sup?” Xe offered.

Keith frowned. “What are you doing here Lance?” He asked in an annoyed tone.

“Not much, checking up on my buddy that’s all.” Lance told him with a careless shrug. “I mean, if you’re going to train with a binder on, I need to stop by and make sure you’re still breathing.”

Keith froze as xe finished speaking, before turning and snarling out a, “What?” As his face went red.

Lance realized about thirty seconds too late xe had slipped up. Again. “Uh, that is, umm… Hold it just let me-” Before ducking under a sword swing. “What the quiznack Keith?”

“What did you say?” Keith demanded.

“Look, if you want to fight at least put away the bayard?” Lance pleaded. Keith snarled again before the sword vanished in a flash of light and he swung a fist at Lance’s head.

Lance would be the first to admit that Keith was a decent hand to hand fighter. Xe could see the hours he put in training with Shiro, trying to emulate the older man’s form. But Lance wasn’t a slouch either and unlike Keith, there hadn’t been adults around to end the fights early. In Keith’s case it would have saved his opponent most of the time. In Lance’s case, it would have saved xer life.

When instinct took over, Lance wasn’t fighting to knock down or incapacitate. Lance saw the fist coming and ducked under, grabbing Keith’s arm and spinning with a death grip on the straightened arm right by the elbow. Keith twisted from the sudden bending of his arm, and Lance locked Keith’s arm straight and put pressure on his elbow. “Keith, can we just,” Lance tried.

Keith kicked off the ground and did a flip that Lance had no idea he could do as xe felt xer grip rip away. A foot caught xem in the stomach after he landed, knocking the air out of xer lungs. Ok. No talking then. Lance narrowed xer eyes. Fine. Xe raised xer fists in a sloppy stance and the two went to work.

It was brutal. Lance’s sloppier style was freeform, hard to predict and relied on xer insane flexibility and the same patience and precision it took to pick off a target at range. Short jabs to soft parts, kicks that scraped against the insole and shin, elbows and sometimes even nails. Xe didn’t miss, often going defensive to make a hard strike that made Keith regret dropping his guard.

But Keith gave as good as he got, his speed overwhelming Lance’s guard as he slammed into xem. His agility gave him an edge Lance couldn’t surmount, often hitting too quickly for Lance to react to. He didn’t bother with any grips or soft points, he just wanted to hurt xem. He would flip over Lance’s shoulders to kick xem in the back, or roll to lessen a punch while hammering three or four in return. He didn’t seem to notice his pain, too caught up in hitting Lance as hard as he could.

There wasn’t a clear winner, not from skill. The rivals were both battered and bruised by the time an external force ended the fight, like normal. Lance and Keith could power through almost anything to up the other, but today Keith met his match as he collapsed, heaving for air and his face turning purple.

Lance’s mouth gaped when xe saw this, before xe dropped in front of him. “Ok, ok, quiznack Keith. Look at me, I’m going to help you out of it, ok?” Keith shook his head. “No! I don’t care ok? You’ve been exercising and now fighting in a binder and it’s currently hurting you and your ribs and you can’t breathe! Now tell me it’s Velcro one because if not this is going to hurt. Nod for Velcro, shake for not.”

Keith nodded, face still purple but anger being replaced by shame. “Ok.” Lance pulled Keith’s armour off swiftly before reaching over and ripping open the Velcro straps. “Just stay with me buddy. Breath me man, it’s going to be ok. Or, maybe not but you’re not passing out on me right now, ok?”

Keith didn’t respond, and Lance reached over and poked his cheek. Keith’s head swivelled to stare at xem and Lance’s face softened. “We need to talk about this after you,” Xe said gently. “But for now, I’m going to get this off of you and then we’ll get you a shirt, ok?” Keith didn’t respond. “Buddy, I need to take this off of you but I don’t want to cause a panic attack if I do. I promise not to look, ok?”

After what felt like an eternity, Keith nodded. Lance ripped the entire binder off, keeping xer word not to look and set the binder aside. Xe hurried to xer locker and got Keith a shirt and grabbed a blanket xe had been working on. It wasn’t finished but xe wrapped it over Keith’s shoulders to hide his topless form. Xe took a step back after that, giving Keith some space.

Keith sat for a moment, wrapped up in the blanket and shaking, drawing in wheezing breathes. Lance gave him space, glancing over to make sure that Keith was breathing. Finally, after Keith’s chest had stopped heaving, he turned to Lance with a pained frustration. “So what happens now?” He asked.

Lance blinked at him for a solid minute. Just blinked. “Umm… Get us both to Coran to make sure we’re not too messed up?” Lance suggested in a confused tone. “Did you have other plans?”

“Come off it Lance.” Keith snapped. “I get it, you know, now what do you want? You came here for a reason right? Since you figured it out, and I don’t want anyone knowing, so what did you want to keep it quiet?”

Everything clicked in Lance’s head. “Shiro doesn’t know?” Xe asked in surprise. “No one else knows?”

“Coran, kind of.” Keith admitted after a pause. Lance’s reaction seemed to have caught him off guard. “And you still haven’t said-”

“Keith. Dude.” Lance pinched the bridge of xer nose. “This is why we talk to people. I was coming to talk about how we could help you not steal Ka-, I mean Pidge’s menstrual products. I noticed you were wearing your binder and was worried because I know you can’t work out in those. That’s it.”

Now Keith was startled, and Lance sighed and sat down beside him. “Look. I get it.” Lance said after a bit. “I know what it’s like to not be out. Took my family a while to tolerate me coming out, and really half of my siblings don’t get it, and get things wrong. Being non-binary can be easier than trans but it doesn’t come without its own drawbacks.”

Keith hunched his shoulders at that. Lance looked over and gently nudged xer shoulder into his, aware of potentially broken ribs. “Dude, it’s ok.” Lance said gently. “Really. I get it. I’d have preferred not to have a brawl to tell you but that’s really why I was here. To talk to you about it, make sure you were ok with it.”

“I didn’t want anyone to know.” Keith admitted quietly. He drew his knees into his chest, head tucked and voice muffled. “I never told Shiro and the Garrison made a big deal about not revealing it and when you came up knowing I couldn’t handle it. I got into fights over people calling me a girl and I just…”

“You thought I was going to be a jerk or worse. Makes sense.” Xe told him. Keith looked at Lance who just smirked. “Look, I might be smug on not being the dumb one here in a few weeks, or at least once the bruises have faded, but right now? You look like you need a hug man.”

Keith shook his head. “I’m not good with touch.” He said immediately.

“No hugs then.” Lance agreed. Xe had a bad thought cross xer mind and Lance cleared xer throat. “Um, I hate to ask this but, when you thought I was trying to blackmail you… Did someone try that with you? Or try to uh, touch you?”

“I wasn’t assaulted or blackmailed. Well, no worse than anyone else AFAB is.” Keith said after a moment. “It just felt like, I don’t know, an attack. Like you were judging me even though you hadn’t done anything yet. We haven’t been on the best of terms.”

Lance shrugged. “Yeah, we haven’t been. But I wouldn’t want to hurt you like that.” Xe assured him. “I wouldn’t want that for anyone. So I take it it’s… I don’t know the safe terms in English. Red week?”

“I like shark week but yeah, it is.” Keith agreed softly. Lance nodded slowly. “Is Pidge mad?”

“She’ll want to talk to you herself but yeah, she was a bit freaked out.” Xe admitted. Lance looked back and saw Keith still a bit shaken, and held out a hand in an offered back rub. Keith froze but when Lance made no move to touch without permission, he slowly slid back into the touch, before nodding. Lance carefully moved xer hand across his shoulders as he talked. “It was a bit of a worry, since she can’t get more from Earth. I know Coran mentioned other species have similar cycles so we can get more but no one asked her so she freaked out. I think it’ll be ok if you talk to her though. Or I can if you’re not comfortable with it, I’ll see her later for a fitting.”

“A what?” Keith asked surprised. He was really relaxing from the little touches right now. Lance had to wonder if he was touch starved. Maybe xe and Pidge could help with that, because being touch starved sucked. Especially since, the longer the two talked, the more Lance could see how emotional Keith was. He acted stuck up and stoic but he wasn’t; he just didn’t get how to talk to people.

Keith was looking a little worried and Lance shook xer head and grinned ruefully. “Sorry, I do get scattered and easily distracted. Pidge thinks I have ADHD, which admittedly makes sense. I’m making dresses and stuff for Pidge, so she has some feminine wear. I know her armour is a bit feminine but that’s all she’s got and I’m the only one making the clothes here.”

“You do?” Keith’s surprised look wasn’t fading, making Lance want to giggle at it. This was the boy xe had been so jealous of?

Lance did grin and tell him, “Yeah, I sew. Sing, dance, sew and can even cook a little, although nowhere near as well as Hunk does. I’ve never really held a gun before being out here, so the shooter thing is new but I used to box and then it just became street fighting.”

“You’re pretty good at that.” Keith admitted. “I think I would have eventually lost, I get too impatient with stalemates.”

“Maybe. You did a good job working around that. I’ve never seen anyone move that fast.” Xe offered. “I… Well, it’s one of the things I’m pretty jealous about.”

“Yeah?” Keith asked but there was a different catch in his voice. Lance stilled when xe heard it and xer heart cracked a little. Oh. Ohh.

“Yeah. I mean, you’re an amazing pilot, better than anyone else here,” Lance admitted, a touch bitterly, “You’re handsome, you’re smart, you’re quick and just… It kinda feels like you’re perfect. Who wouldn’t be jealous?”

“Most people.” Keith replied, bitterness creeping into his own tone. “No one seemed willing to give me the time of day back in the Garrison.”

“They were jealous then too.” Lance reminded him. “You flew circles around us. I was top in the cargo pilot class and I only got in because you quit. And let me tell you, the Garrison still gripes about losing you.”

“They didn’t seem too keen on convincing me to stay when-” Keith cut himself off there but Lance could fill in the blanks.

“When Shiro went missing right? Closest thing you had to family for a long time.” Lance guessed. Keith looked at xem, meeting xer eyes and Lance shrugged a bit helplessly. “I… I didn’t come from a wealthy part of Cuba. I’ve seen kids who were suddenly orphaned and I know that foster care everywhere has problems. You’re the only one who barely flinched about us moving around all the time, you’re perfectly fine having nothing with you but a small pack of personal stuff and you don’t get how to talk to people and you want to, want to talk and touch but don’t know how to. Screams foster kid to me, and not a happy one. I’m guessing Shiro was the only stable person in your life once you lost your parents.”

Keith swallowed heavily and looked away. After many minutes he replied, “Yeah. Yeah, that’s about right. My dad passed away when I was nine. Foster care until I got in the Garrison, because Shiro took a chance on me. So many chances actually. He’s my brother. He didn’t give up on me. He tried to give me affection and guidance but it was hard.”

“Probably hard for someone not that much older to raise a kid.” Lance observed. “I mean, Shiro’s just in his mid-twenties now, right? He’d have been a little young to take everything on himself.”

Keith hummed non-committedly. Lance kept rubbing before mentioning, “So, do you have enough undergarments? Both of the bottom kind and compressing kind?”

Keith shook his head. Lance looked him over and asked, “Would you be up to giving me a few measurements later? You’re shorter than me so I don’t know how our hips compare for bottoms but I can get some top articles coming up that are easier on you than a binder and you can fight in safely.”

Keith curled up at the suggestion, touched but also scared. “If it’s not a bother.” He said quietly.

“You aren’t a bother, and neither is the request.” Lance told him firmly. “Forget our rivalry; you as a person aren’t a bother. It’s not a problem you exist, nor is it a problem to help you out with this. I’ll just need your measurements at some point, though if it’s too much for today we can postpone. You should also spend more time hanging out with everyone on your breaks instead of just training.”

“Training makes it easier.” Keith admitted. “Makes me feel strong and safe.”

“You are strong.” Xe retorted. “Anyone that is willing to transition is strong, and worthy of a good life. Never forget that or let the little voice tell you otherwise. But everyone can use a support network, and we’re willing to be yours.”

Keith was still huddled, but there was a ghost of a smile on his face so Lance took that as a victory. Keith told xem after a bit, “I like this better than you trying to one up me. I mean, it’s fun being competitive but this is nice.”

Lance hummed for a minute, digesting that. “Sure. I can see that.” Xe admitted. “That was mostly me trying to cover up my own self doubt. Not like I can really compete with you.”

“You did a pretty good job in here. It would have ended the same way if I hadn’t been wearing a binder, just taken longer.” Keith admitted. He started to say more, but as he shifted Keith couldn’t hide a groan as he held his chest.

Lance grimaced at that. “Ok, that’s enough for now. We can talk after, we need to get you to Coran. Can you stand up on your own? I’m not entirely sure how to help when you have broken ribs.” Xe admitted.

Keith gave a short, wheezed breath and nodded. “Could you stand behind me so I have something to grab onto as need be?” Keith asked xem. Lance nodded and slid in behind. It took some work, but eventually Keith was upright.

“Let’s take it nice and slow, no rush here.” Lance reminded him. Keith nodded and the two hobbled up to the medical chamber, with Lance wonder how xe was going to explain this to Coran. Or Shiro. Xe’d figure it out later.


	3. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a good mom friend, but like most mom friends, xe needs to remember to look after xemself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos. Here is the hint of Klance I promised. Only a couple of chapters left so I hopefully will be able to finish this story before Pride Month is up. Fingers crossed.

Lance sat with Pidge as she worked, looking over the mess of code she was typing with a touch of wonder. “I still have no idea how you and Hunk work with this stuff all the time.” Xe admitted. “I mean, I can do some coding but this is a whole other level.”

Pidge snorted. “Well it’s our jobs dude. Not all of us can be air headed pilots.” She teased. “Some of us have to work for a living.”

“I’m wounded.” Lance replied dryly. “So what are you working on?”

“Just the Castle’s automation.” Pidge told xer. “Trying to save Coran some work since he’s running around taking care of everything all the time. The Castle is designed to be more self sufficient than it is. Hunk and Coran were having trouble so it’s my project now.”

“Cool.” Xe looked at the screen, frowning. “Quiznack this is a lot though.”

“You know that’s not how that word is used.” Pidge teased. “And yeah but worth it.”

“You are taking the breaks to look after yourself though, right? I don’t want to have to carry you to the kitchen again.” Lance reminded her. Pidge stuck out her tongue and Lance wagged a finger. “I’m serious. You’re doing nobody any favours if you don’t look after yourself.”

Pidge blew a raspberry at xem and asked, “Don’t you have someone else to mother hen?”

“Shiro’s finally taking a nap, Coran is dusting the cryopods so he’s clear for another 3 hours, Keith’s working with Allura and the mice have agreed to guilt her into stopping so I know he’s safe and Hunk’s stress baking…” Lance ticked each off on a finger, much to Pidge’s surprise. Xe gave her a dry look. “Katie, I know this is a huge shock, but I do have a job around here. It takes an air headed pilot to step in and make people do basic things like eat, sleep and bathe.”

Pidge blushed a bit at the reprimand. “Ok, I get it.” She muttered, ducking her head. “I’m guessing you’ve scheduled everyone’s breaks?”

“The mice are waiting with Hunk so we know when he’s done baking.” Lance told her. “Platt will sample to delay him eating it all himself and getting sick, Plachu will go get Coran, Chuchule will come get us and Chulatt will guilt Allura into bringing Keith. There’s a system in place, I promise.”

Pidge blinked slowly, and Lance gently mussed up her hair. “I know. It seems weird I can plan things but I can.” Xe teasingly reminded her.

“No, it’s… Ok, it is a bit of a surprise.” She admitted. “But is this really what you do? All day?”

“Not all day. I also sew, help Coran clean, sit with anyone who needs an ear and just lend a hand to whoever needs it.” Lance told her with a shrug. “Someone’s got to make sure you all make it home alive. Shiro’s a mess and he needs someone to sweat the small stuff while he keeps us alive in the field. Keith isn’t up for it and besides, he’s got the field duty stuff too. Everyone else has important work to do Pidge.”

“But who looks after you?” She asked. Xe shrugged and she scowled. “I’m serious Lance.”

“Me. I need to be at my best because if I’m not, I can’t help anyone else out.” Lance answered quietly. “I… Katie, I get it. I understand that it’s weird, that I plan these things out and look after people but it’s what I’ve been doing for a while. It’s what got me into the Garrison, why I was put as leader of our squad.”

“But you run yourself into the ground all the time.” Pidge countered. “So who looks after you? Who stops you from burning out?”

“It’s ok Katie. I promise.” Xe told her. Pidge didn’t look like she believed xem but for now, didn’t push it. “Anything I can do to help right now?”

“Not really.” Pidge admitted. “I’m actually almost done this part. I was going to work on my tracker for Matt and my dad honestly.”

“How about that’s post snack break? So you don’t lose momentum?” Lance suggested. “I bet Hunk could use the company and he can help you code while I’m cleaning the kitchen.”

“… That sounds really good right about now.” Pidge agreed. “And could you invite Keith in for video games tonight? I think it’s going to be another snuggle night.”

“If he’s up for it.” Lance agreed. “I’m down if you are, but he’s still working on touch.”

“All the more reason to come to snuggle night. I know touch starved, and he radiates that look.” Pidge grumped.

Xe laughed and told her, “I’ll use all my charm then. Now, snacks. I bet Hunk made cookies again, he loves that new recipe.”

Pidge smiled a bit, before walking up beside Lance and looking up at xem expectantly. Lance rolled xer eyes but did loop an arm around her shoulder and pull her in close. Pidge tucked her head in and snuggled in. “If anyone asks, I’m saying this was your idea.” She warned xem teasingly as they headed for the kitchen.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less you little gremlin.” Lance said with a smirk.

(VLD)

Lance shook xer head to shake off some of the water as xe slipped out of the pool. It had been too close, another too close fight and Lance needed a break. There wasn’t really time, but Lance could escape for some time alone under the water under the pretense of exercise.

Lance wished xer escape to the water didn’t have to be under the pretense of training. Xe remembered when water was fun, relaxing. Not just a method of maintaining one’s body for combat. About not hoping that you were still quick enough to run, duck out of the way of stray shots, limp back to the Lions after…

Lance dunked xer head back under the water, almost violently. No. Not reliving that, not letting those thoughts win. Nope. Not happening.

“That… Doesn’t seem much for swimming.” A voice interjected hesitantly.

Lance sputtered and hacked up water after involuntarily taking breathing in a bit of water, before spinning around and looking up at Keith. He stood a little awkwardly by the edge of the pool, swim shirt and trunks on.

“Keith?” Lance asked around coughs. “Wha- What are you doing here?”

“I uhh,” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Lance. “I was uh, looking for you. I thought you might… might want some company.”

Lance looked up at Keith suspiciously. “You don’t really go swimming.” Xe pointed out. Keith didn’t answer that. “Did Pidge put you up to this?”

Keith scowled. “Never mind, this was stupid.” He muttered before turning away. Lance immediately regretted opening xer mouth.

“No, wait!” Lance called, swiftly crossing to the edge of the pool and slipping out. Keith paused midstep, looking at Lance with an annoyed and hurt look. “Look, I’m sorry. I just, I’m sorry.”

“I can just want to hang out with people you know.” Keith grumbled.

“I know. I know and I’m sorry.” Lance repeated. “I just, Pidge was getting mad that I was spending time alone and she had this look like she was going to do something about it and you and I don’t really hang out that much outside of cuddle night and I just I’m sorry ok?”

That earned a pause from Keith as he looked over a slightly red faced Lance. “Did you breathe at all during that sentence?” He asked xem. Lance shrugged, looking a touch abashed. “Look, Pidge told me where you were. But I was already looking for you.”

“Why?” Lance asked softly. Xe was dripping wet, the chill of xer drying skin just starting to set in but this was more important. There were butterflies in xer stomach and xe had no idea why. “You don’t… You don’t tend to seek anyone but Shiro out. I’m happy you came but I just, I wonder why me?”

Keith blew out a long breath, looking away from Lance and rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know.” Keith admitted. “I just wanted to see you. You-” He struggled to find his words for a moment, before saying, “You help. You help me feel like me.”

Lance swallowed at that, before hesitantly stepping closer. Xe had no idea how to do this, how to approach xer rival and friend. Did Keith want comfort? Teasing? Something to make this normal? Xe had no idea.

“I shouldn’t have done this.” Keith repeated, starting to leave. Lance took a few hurried steps forward, standing beside him.

“I think you should have.” Lance countered. Xe swallowed heavily, wishing xe had an idea of what to say. “I am happy you’re here. I am happy you chose to see me, out of all of your options. I just want to understand what…”

Lance cut off now, embarrassed. No, that was rude. That was stupid. Xe shouldn’t ask that.

Keith faced Lance fully, fingers clenching and unclenching in front of xem. “Understand what Lance?” He asked tiredly. “Why I wanted to see you?”

“No.” Lance said softly. “Well, kinda. What you wanted me to do, to be.”

“Be?” Keith asked, confused.

“Hunk needs a security blanket, Shiro needs a student. Pidge needs a sibling, Coran a child. Allura needs, well someone she can reject. Someone she can be better than but also rely on.” Lance shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know what you want me to be. I don’t know how to help you.”

Keith stared at Lance for a long moment, before closing the distance and hugging Lance. Xe was completely taken aback by the action, and for a moment didn’t return it until Keith said, “Just hug back you idiot.”

Lance hesitantly returned the hug, the shorter teen pulling xem close. Keith never hugged first, so xe was very confused. “Not that this isn’t nice,” Lance said slowly. “But where is this coming from.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith said. “I just, Pidge hinted that you were doing something but I didn’t know.”

“Know what?” Lance asked.

Keith pulled back a little, arms still holding Lance but not pulling xem in close. “For mocking you. For picking fights with you. For just not looking. For not seeing how much you’re just tearing yourself apart for everyone else.”

“Keith, you’re not making sense.” Lance told him but xe could feel a small feeling of dread stirring up.

“Don’t give me that. Coran’s been asking if we know what’s wrong. Why you’re not talking or you weren’t doing your beauty routine. Why you stopped telling Hunk jokes or flirting with Allura, why Pidge has stopped asking for new clothes or Shiro lets you swim so often.” Keith told xem. “And Pidge was scowling and complaining to Hunk about not knowing how to help. I bet she knew, that she talked to you about this.”

“Wait, just because I’ve been tired means everyone’s worried?” Lance asked with a bit of a forced laugh. Nope, not doing this. Not dealing with this now. No time for that, not with what everyone else needs and just not enough time.

“Lance. Don’t do this.” Keith said quietly. He took a long, slow breath, before admitting, “We’re all getting worried about you. You come to us every time we have problems, you’re here for all of us to talk to. Please. Let us return the favour.”

Lance swallowed heavily, almost pulling xemself away from Keith but just barely stopping. “I can’t.” Xe whispered. “I just can’t. We don’t have time for my problems too.”

“I do.” Keith told xem. Lance lowered xer head, almost in protest but Keith’s forehead met xers. “Lance, you helped me with so much. Please don’t shut me out. Don’t hurt yourself over this, just let me help.”

Lance didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to reply. Xer knees felt a little weak but Keith pulled xer in for a hug and Lance didn’t fight it. Xe didn’t quite remember everything that happened next, everything becoming a blur from too many feelings blending into a hazy numbness but xe did remember Keith’s hand stroking xer head and another arm pulling xer close. It didn’t fix everything but for now, it was more than enough and Lance happily took it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is a good friend. Coran is a good space uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. Couldn't quite finish this all up for Pride month (still at least one chapter to go) but! I am happy I at least got this one done today.

Lance knew something was about to happen when Hunk asked for Lance and Pidges help on a project and then he’s made Pidge coffee.

Hunk was as much of a caregiver as Lance, and as such, he hated when Pidge took in any form of caffeine. Everyone knew Pidge didn’t sleep enough, lost in her own desire for perfection when she worked and fear of missing some warning about her family. She loved caffeine because it let her feel less sluggish but the rest of the Paladins were very against giving her any.

It didn’t help that it wasn’t really coffee, just a substitute they had found on one planet and Pidge seemed mildly addicted to it. However, just like coffee from Earth, it could have a desired secondary effect.

Less than two hours into the project, Hunk’s careful top ups of Pidge’s preferred beverage led to the somewhat jittery girl suddenly excusing herself to rather desperately run for a toilet. Hunk had chosen a work room specifically far away from said facilities. As soon as she was out of earshot, Hunk turned to Lance with an almost predatory look. “All right you. Spill. What’s been going on?”

Lance grimaced internally but schooled xer expression. Hunk was more observant than he let on but had all the grace of a bull in a china shop when it came to asking about what he wanted to know. “You’ll have to be more specific than that bud.” Lance teased half-heartedly.

“You know what I’m talking about. What’s been going on with you and Keith?” Hunk asked. “I mean I’m glad you two have finally settled that rivalry thing and you’re getting along better but it’s like you two are always hanging out. If it’s not you hanging out with Keith, it’s you and Pidge hanging out with Keith. Come on Lance, I’m supposed to be your best friend but the most of I’ve seen you is when we run to the Lions.”

Ah. That was a legitimate complaint. “Sorry dude.” Lance told him. “You’re right, I haven’t been seeing you. I have had to hang out with Keith more. We did sort of settle that rivalry thing, yeah. That’s part of why we’re hanging out.”

Hunk squinted at Lance for a moment, giving xer a suspicious once over. “Are you two dating now? Is that what you’re hiding?”

Lance did a full stop as xer brain struggled to catch up with what Hunk was saying. “W-what?” Xe sputtered.

“I mean it makes perfect sense, you two have had this whole tense love-hate relationship thing and you two couldn’t stop looking at each other all the time and there was the time he literally cradled you in his arms right out of the cryopods…” Hunk started ticking off his fingers and looked expectantly at Lance. “Look if you two are dating it’s cool, I just would have thought you’d have told me dude. I mean you always tell me about your crushes.”

Lance stared, somewhat slack-jawed and shook xer head. “Nope. No, nuh-uh. We are not dating.” Lance made an x-shaped crossing motion in front of xerself to emphasize the point. “Nope, not going there. Look, what’s been going on is something private between me, Coran and Keith that I don’t have permission to share or talk about.”

Lance realized as soon as xe said it those were the wrong words. A piece of perfect gossip, dangled in front of Hunk’s nose with no way for him to know about it? Lance was starting to have a pretty good idea about how badly xer foot tasted.

“So Coran knows about it too huh? Told him but not me?” Hunk pouted accusingly. “Not cool man, not cool.”

“I’m not.” Lance said with a shrug. “Cool or a man. Your point?”

Huh. Right words chosen this time because that brought Hunk to a full stop as he considered his words. “Oh. Quiznack. I’m sorry Lance. I forgot.”

“It’s ok big guy.” Lance told him, patting him on the shoulder. “You have a lot on your mind too.”

“No, it’s not ok. I’ve messed up for Pidge, I’ve messed up for Keith and now I’ve misgendered my best friend. It’s not ok dude, and I hate slipping up like that.” Hunk insisted.

That was a huge load off of Lance’s mind right there. “Wait, Keith and Pidge came out to you?” Xe asked.

“Kinda?” Hunk said sheepishly. “I accidently heard Keith asking Pidge for some menstrual hygiene products and I asked him later as to why he’d need them since those are for girls and… Ya know, I’m just going to pretend I wasn’t an idiot for that whole conversation. And then he kinda let it slip that Pidge didn’t need them, and it just got more awkward from there.”

“Well, beats how I found out. Not up for sharing right now, maybe later.” Lance cut off at Hunk’s expectant look. Hunk pouted but didn’t press. “But that’s part of the secret, what I couldn’t share. Coran and I have been looking to help Keith, well Coran mostly but…”

“But what?” Hunk asked. “I mean you’re not dating your crush so you’ve got to be doing something.”

“I’m not crushing on Keith!” Xe snapped insistently. Hunk held up his hands in a defensive but completely unrepentant manner. “The problem is I’m the best out of us at human biology after Shiro and Keith isn’t out to Shiro.”

“Human biology?” Hunk asked in a confused tone.

Lance sighed and shook xer head. “Look, Keith has been wearing his binder too much for him to be in fighting shape but he also can’t not wear it right now because stress makes his dysphoria worse and then he’s not in a mental state to fight. So he asked Coran to help him. He’s getting top surgery. I’m Coran’s human biology consultant. Coran asked me to help him plan out the surgery.”

“He did? That’s great, it means he trusts you and you know what you’re doing and-” Hunk paused as he looked at Lance, who was not looking pleased. “And you aren’t giving me the happy face you normally do when you get recognized so I take it something else is wrong?”

“Nothing beyond the surgery no.” Lance said. “Hunk, I have to… Do you know how bad this is if I screw this up? I don’t know enough about bodies to not hurt Keith. If I mess this up he’s…”

“So you won’t mess up.” Hunk assured xem. “Lance, you’re way smarter than you think, and then you normally let on. Shiro’s already programmed the cryopods and the surgery set up to make sure it won’t do too much damage and Coran is a skilled medic. This won’t be a mistake. And Keith has made the choice to do this.”

Lance shook xer head. “That doesn’t make it better. Keith is trusting me and I can’t screw it up.”

Hunk sighed. “Have you talked to Keith about this? Or Pidge? Hell, even Coran?”

 

“I can’t tell Keith; he shouldn’t be scared going in. And Pidge would tell him, trying to help.” Lance admitted. “I’ll talk to Coran though.”

“Do that. And buddy?” Hunk pulled Lance in for a hug, and Lance almost collapsed into it. “You gotta stop doing this Lance. We’re here for you too. I know you like to solve our problems and help us out but you’ve got to take care of yourself too.”

“I’ll try.” Was all Lance could manage as a reply.

“Do more than try. I’ll sic Shiro on you.” Hunk warned. “I’ll let Pidge know you went off to help Coran, unless you want to explain some of this to her.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” Xe said, slipping out the door and hoping xe was fast enough to miss Pidge coming back.

(VLD)

Coran was, as he normally was, dusting off one of the cryopods. Lance knew that the older Altean did this as soon as he was stressed, which was not reassuring for Lance as xe walked up. Coran glanced over his shoulder as Lance came up. “Number 3! Just who I was hoping to see.” He said in a chipper tone.

“Hey Coran. What’s up?” Lance asked.

“Oh nothing at all Number 3. I was just hoping to talk with someone. I know I have a lot to do to prep Number 4 for his surgery soon but we’ll have to schedule that around the battles.” Coran told xer. “I was hoping we could schedule one more look over before we moved ahead with the surgery.”

“Another?” Lance was surprised. “Is everything ok?”

“Oh it should be. I have full confidence in the plan we’ve come up with. In fact, I was just going to run it by Shiro before I scheduled it.” Coran told xer. That set off a series of alarm bells in Lance’s head.

“Wait, Shiro? No, we can’t tell Shiro.” Lance said urgently. “Shiro doesn’t know Keith needs the surgery.”

“Shiro doesn’t know?” Coran asked in surprise. “But he’s your leader Lance. He needs to know.”

“No, Keith hasn’t told him, he can’t find out like this, Keith isn’t ready.” Lance told him insistently, feeling a growing panic.

“Isn’t ready for what? Lance my boy, you’re not making sense.” Coran told xer.

It was a small thing, all things considered. Just a small comment of “my boy” that set Lance off. But after the talk with Hunk, the stress of the war and now everything in regards to Keith, that tiny moment of misgendering was enough that Lance could not take it any longer.

“Not boy.” Lance spat out.

Coran took a sudden step back at the Blue Paladin’s slightly venomous tone. “Pardon?” He asked.

“Not. Boy.” Lance ground out. “I’m not a boy. I’m not a girl. I am me. And I am so, so tired of pretending to be otherwise. I’m tired of being thought an idiot, of being everything but me and I-”

Coran, without even letting Lance finish, stepped forward and immediately pulled Lance into a hug. Lance was not expecting it and pushed away but xe had no chance against an Altean’s strength. “Easy there. Easy there Number 3. I don’t know what’s going on, but I do know you need a moment. You’re safe here Lance.”

Lance stiffened for a moment, but Coran simply hummed and hugged xem. And Coran, the crazy space uncle of the Castle, had been Lance’s confidant and Lance his since the explosion. Lance, angry that this had happened but understanding why, did break down. It was much shorter than it had been with Keith but Lance eventually pulled away, a little sniffly, as Coran nodded understandingly and ushered Lance away.

“Come on child.” Coran murmured reassuringly. “Let’s have some tea and we can talk, all right? I have a feeling a lot of has been going on and this talk is long overdue.”

Lance nodded, a bit numbly, as Coran led the way to his study. Lance had been in here a few times, and after Hunk explained the concept of tea Coran had rather taken to the drink that Hunk and Keith had managed to scavenge. More than one stressed out day had led to Lance suggesting xe and Coran enjoy a cup of tea and Coran would regale xem with tales of Altea.

Today it seemed, was Lance’s turn to tell a story.

Coran hummed a bit while he made the tea, leaving Lance to settle into one of the many comfy chairs in Coran’s study. Xe idly wondered if Coran brought anyone else in here, but never had the nerve to ask. Xe tried to gather xemself as Coran poured out two mugs and sat across from Lance, quietly humming the whole time.

Coran blew gently on his tea before taking a long drink. “Hmm. I think that’s the best I’ve brewed all week.” He contemplated his cup, before turning his eyes to Lance. “Now, to business. I think we have a few things to talk about.”

Lance swallowed heavily, thumbs playing anxiously with the lip of the mug. “Yeah. I guess we do.” Lance agreed. “Where,” Xe cleared xer throat. “Where should I start?”

“I think, with something that I have not been in the practice of for quite some time.” Coran told xer. “Alteans have a different view on gender Lance. We are shapeshifters, not necessarily to the extent that we can change our sex completely but it was not unheard of for our people to live as the opposite sex. I think humans are a bit different in that regard?”

“You could say that.” Lance agreed a bit hesitantly. “Coran, how to Alteans view gender?”

“Well, it depends on who we’re dealing with.” Coran answered. “We did not have a strict view on gender, since we had to adapt to the other cultures we interacted with. We were a bit of a, what is it Number 5 called us? A lizard race?”

“Chameleon.” Lance corrected. “They’re a lizard on Earth that camouflages with their environment. People that blend in all social groups are called social chameleons.”

“An interesting metaphor to be sure. An apt one though.” Coran agreed. “So how do humans view gender then?”

“It’s… complicated.” Lance admitted. “So, humans tend to view things on a spectrum. There’s two kind of end points and everyone exists somewhere along there. Gender is… different from assigned sex. It’s hard to describe it though, because it’s personal.”

“That’s quite all right. I think I understand where you are going with this.” Coran said. “I have bumped into a few other species that have something similar. Gender is how one identifies then, while sex is a biological phenotype. I’m assuming that there is more to it than that?”

“Not too much more, just really how we categorize it. Humans like to label things.” Lance said with a rueful chuckle. “If your assigned sex doesn’t match gender, you’re called trans. Other than that, I was only told about our other two spectrums. Sexuality or attraction as I prefer to call it, and expression. Attraction had its own spectrums and expression was how you presented. Most people assume I’m a guy because it’s hard to present as in between. A lot of AFAB non-binary people I knew back at the Garrison did something similar.”

“Is there a stigma to this, back on Earth?” Coran asked in a worried tone.

Lance swallowed and stared at xer cooling tea. “… There can be.” Lance said softly, rubbing the back of xer knuckles. “People can be pretty terrible at times.”

“All races can be.” Coran agreed. “I take it that is why you haven’t told Shiro yet?”

“Partly, yeah. Hunk knows, because he’s my best friend. You remember the fork theory?” Lance asked. Coran nodded. “I had a rough day and snapped at him, kind of like I did with you. Sorry about that by the way.”

“Not a problem. I have heard much worse in my time.” Coran assured.

“Thanks. And I haven’t told Shiro, because I don’t know how he would respond. And it’s related to Keith and Pidge.” Lance said. Xe hesitated before saying, “What I’m telling you is a secret that I’m really not supposed to tell but it’s important.”

“Ah, I think I know this too.” Coran said reassuringly. “If I understand your acronyms, AFAB and AMAB are regarding sex, presumably by humans assuming sex and gender are the same?” Lance nodded, surprised. “Then Number 4 is AFAB and Number 5 are AMAB. Both of them are trans I believe.”

“Yeah. They are.” Lance agreed. “I guess our resident medic would know about that.”

“Well, once I knew the labels then yes. Number 4 does not have the same physical characteristics as the rest of you, and when Number 5 explained she was a girl. I had my suspicions but I didn’t have the words to describe it.” Coran explained. “Will Number 5 be needing any surgery to help as well?”

“I don’t know. That’s up to Ka- Pidge.” Lance corrected. No more giving out secrets Lance chided xemself. “But Keith does need it. And Shiro’s not supposed to know.”

“He’ll need to be told eventually.” Coran pointed out. “It could be important. And I think you’ll find that he’s more understanding than you expect.”

“Coran, we’ve been through over 5 human rights cycles back on Earth. Where I grew up, I was beaten up for presenting as female when I’m AMAB.” Lance explained hurriedly. “I like Shiro. He’s been my hero growing up. But I don’t know him. I don’t know if he’s tolerant or not, but I do know that Pidge’s brother and father didn’t out her to him.”

“Out her?” Coran asked.

Oh. Right. Human euphemisms. “Outing. If someone isn’t publicly presenting themselves as queer, anyone who isn’t heterosexual and cisgendered,” Coran nodded at both those terms, so the translator was working there at least. “then the phrase given is “in the closet”, which don’t ask me where it comes form because I have no idea. If they decided to make it publicly known, they are said to be “coming out” but if someone else tells a secret, that’s called “outing” someone, because it takes away their choice.”

“Ah. Sharing a very vital, personal secret. I understand.” Coran said. “Well, I shall keep this a secret then as well, but I do think we should eventually tell Shiro and Allura. There is just one other thing to discuss then Lance.”

“Only one?” Lance said dryly.

“Well, only one more pressing concern. You see, Number 4 will be feeling quite rough after his surgery.” Coran told xer. “The cryopods are good, but even at their rate he will be fairly sore and tired for the day after. He’ll need someone to look after him for the first day, and to help him take his bandages off. I was hoping you could do that.”

“Me? Why me?” Lance asked surprised.

“Because Keith is quite fond of you, and whether or not you admit it you are fond of him.” Coran said bluntly. “I watch how you two act, and ever since your brawl the two of you have gravitated towards each other. Keith needs someone he trusts who is strong enough to aid him while he recovers. You fit that bill the best, and with how much time you two spend together it wouldn’t be seen as strange for him to join you on a self care day.”

“Why does everyone think we’re crushing on each other?” Lance groaned. “I’ll do it, don’t worry but still.”

“Lance.” Coran’s voice was firm, almost harsh and xe looked at him surprised. Xe had never heard the older Altean speak in such a serious tone. “Please hear me out on this child. I have watched Altea burn. I have laid to rest hundreds of young people in your position because of this war. You have no guarantees of tomorrow. Call it a crush, a fondness, a trust or even just bare attraction but there is something there for you two. And it pains me to see you deny it and reject it because of something petty like pride. You both deserve better than that. Your life is your own, I won’t tell you what to do, but for my sake as well as your own, please think on what you actually want and feel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fork theory is a thing and I was surprised at how well it fits. I first saw it on tumblr, but this website has the best summary I've seen thus far.  
> http://jenrose.com/fork-theory/
> 
> Also, I know this one was a lot of... explanation? Idk what to call it but if something I wrote doesn't resonate/seems I got something wrong, please let me know.


End file.
